kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Mountains
The Great Mountains is a large mountain range on the continent of Serenia and at one time the the North. Background Daventry's awesome mountains, the Great Mountains, punch upwards through the clouds to snowcapped summits daring to be scaled. Giants walk those clouds, yeti prowl the snows, and the great Roc's nest in its most inaccessible peaks.KQC3E, 33 The mountains separates the continent into three main areas. It separates the northern kingdoms including Serenia from the southern kingdoms including Daventry, and eastern kingdoms including the Kingdom of Sorrow. Icebella's realm is located high up on the mountain range east of Serenia, and a small village is located east of her realm below the Roc's nest. Glass Mountains are a series of ranges formed from black glass which make up part of the eastern ranges. Daventry lies west of them and the Kingdom of Sorrow east of them high in the mountains. Not so many years ago, it is said the great Wizard Harlin used his powerful magic to move the Great Mountains north and east of the woods of Serenia and created a vast ocean in between and dividing the continent in two, leaving most of northern half of the continent missing moved to the North. These were created to be obstacles to prevent his enemies from reaching him. Around this time, Gwydion crossed a portion of the great mountains on the northern edge of the continent of Daventry, which surrounded Daventry. Part of this range passed through the middle of the kingdom of Daventry ending at the Door into Mountain, the great mountain with the door leading to Land of the Clouds. To the north of the mountains he could see an untouched forested valley in Daventry with rivers and lakes could be seen. Some time later after the great magics were released to heal the land, the mountains and the rest of Serenia were restored to their original location. The Underground Realm of the Gnomes is located to the north of Daventry under a series of volcanic mountains. The Barren Region is a plateau in the range above their mines, and it lies just below the largest volcano. The Frozen Reaches are located on top of the volcano. This great volcano may be part of the Great Mountains range or a mountain south of them. The Great Mountains may also include the Hibestian Range where giants live, and Vale of Obscurity is located, as well as the Spasky Hills, and the Westering Mountains which lie north of Daventry. Another section is the Sierra range where Sierra water can be found. Behind the scenes The Great Mountains originate from the game, The Wizard and the Princess and the Adventure in Serenia. The mountains were were mentioned during the back story in the manual and back cover (box/manual/folder). Harlin's castle was said to lie beyond the great mountains. The mountains are capitalized as Great Mountains on the back of the box of the C64 port. Most references to the mountains are lower case in King's Quest V. They are given as capatalized at least once during KQV, such as when Graham explains his quest to King Antony the Great, and of his need to cross the mountains. Great Mountains (unofficial) The Great Mountains appear in the fan games, see Great Mountains (unofficial). References Category:Mountains Category:Places (KQC)